


Another Boku hero academia love story

by Todorokisa



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Other, bnha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todorokisa/pseuds/Todorokisa
Summary: This is inspired by bnha but is is more about the love story between Todoroki and Yaoyorozu but also Bakugou and Uraraka .There will also appear some new characters.





	Another Boku hero academia love story

Another night at UA ,it was 3am and everyone was asleep except Yaoyorozu that was preparing some tea because she couldn’t sleep, suddenly she hears a voice   
“NO!NO!Please don’t do that!”  
She was really scared because she tought something terrible happened so she run to see who was screaming.The sound was coming from Todoroki’s room ,she opened the door without think but the only think that was there was Todoroki that was still asleep   
Yaoyorozu:He probably has a nightmare..shoul I wake him up?but he looks so cute when he sleep,Ahhhh what am I sayingI should wake him up !!or maybe I shouldn’t   
She decides to wake him up but she falls because of a toy that was on the floor.Todoroki wakes up....

See what happens next!😘  
Please don’t judge me to hurt, it is my first post .I hope you like it


End file.
